This application describes the Administrative Core (A) for support of the Program Project Grant entitled Strategies for Improved Shock Wave Lithotripsy. Under the direction and supervision of the Program Director, an Administrative Assistant housed in the Department of Anatomy at Indiana University, School of Medicine will assume day-to-day responsibilities involving liaison with I.U. fiscal, administrative and purchasing offices; maintain accounting records for individual projects; generate and follow purchase requests; oversee program schedules and records; facilitate communication between the six institutions through FAX transmissions and a Newsletter entitled On Target; organize the activities for semi-annual and quarterly meetings of project personnel and any other such activity as required to insure smooth operation of the program. Core A will use an External Advisory Committee to assist the Program Director. The External Advisory Committee members will attend each semi-annual meeting to monitor the quality of the experimental studies, to assess the scientific progress of each project, and suggest future directions for the individual projects of the grant. Each External Advisor will be required to prepare a written critique for a particular project(s). All Program Project investigators will assemble for a quarterly meeting as weli to assist each project leader in integrating the highly specialized data that will be generate by the projects with the goal of determining objective criteria for the safe clinical use of shock wave lithotripsy for stone comminution.